A solar cell comprises a light-receiving surface electrode formed over alight receiving surface of a photoelectric conversion unit, and a back surface electrode formed over a back surface of the photoelectric conversion unit. The electrodes can be formed through screen printing of a conductive paste (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).